


Forgiveness

by bigboysucc420



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Slight Angst?, also kinda fluffy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboysucc420/pseuds/bigboysucc420
Summary: Hanzo meets Angela Ziegler.





	

She had not expected to be face to face with _him._ Of all the people in the world, he was likely the last she wanted to see. Earlier in the day when Genji had asked her to follow him, she expected some small surprise or simple gift. She thought of what it could possibly be for what seemed like an eternity, until they had reached their destination, and she was face to face with none other than the would-be killer of Genji.

 _Her_ Genji.

“Angela… this is my brother, Hanzo. I have… told you, of him.” At the comment, the elder Shimada grimaced. An odd silence permeated the air as Angela felt her emotions boiling, and rising within her, barely able to keep cool. Her hand hung by her side, clenched tightly. Finally, she swallowed hard and spoke.

“You… are what caused this, to Genji?” Hanzo’s eyes clenched as he drew a deep breath. Genji tried to say something, anything to ease the tension, but it died in his synthetic throat. Hanzo’s head hung low.

“…Yes. I, did this to Genj-“ He was interrupted, however, by Angela’s palm, slapping him square across the face. Genji gasped slightly, as Hanzo stood dead still, frowning, eyes shut, and handprint clearly visible upon him.

“A-Angela…?!” He looked at her in awe. What had gotten into her? He couldn’t understand what would possess her to hit him like that. However, in Angela’s mind, she understood her actions completely. She was very, very upset to say the least.

“I am going,” was all she offered as remarks before stomping off back to the med bay, leaving the two men.

 

* * *

 

 

It was now evening, and for Angela, it was mostly another uneventful day. Excluding the incident with the brothers earlier in the day, of course. However, it did leave her thinking upon her actions. She tried as hard as she could to reason with what she did, and yet, she kept coming to the same conclusion.

Genji.

She figured that it was what Hanzo did to the younger Shimada that really set her off. Even thinking about what he had done, no matter how long ago it may be now, infuriated her deep in her being. But it also caused her great pain. She despised the thought of anyone, especially Genji, undergoing such physical and emotional pain. She thought of her parents, how she had lost them to war, and thought that she and Genji had common ground in both losing loved ones. But she knew that it wasn’t the same; her parents simply died, while his brother had completely turned on him, attempting to end his life.

Her thoughts suddenly ground to a halt as the door opened with a soft hiss. She turned, and saw who had entered just as they spoke, voice barely above a whisper.

“…I wished to talk.” Her teeth clenched, lips turning into a small frown. It was Hanzo. Once again, the last person she had wanted to meet. She took a deep breath, and tried to indulge him for what she had done earlier.

“About?” She looked directly at him, and yet he avoided eye contact. He pursed his lips.

“I wanted to… apologize,” he finished meekly.

“…Apologize?” She stood, slowly walking towards him as she spoke. “Apologize for what?” Her voice was growing ever so louder, as too did her anger. She was standing directly in front of the elder man, fists clenched, knuckles white. His face however, showed only remorse and sorrow, even as his eyes dug into the floor.

“…The pain that I have caused. To my brother… and, to you.” However, she refused to let up. He saw her silence has his a sign to continue. “I do not think that you will believe me, but… after our battle so long ago, I was clearly lost. I had forgotten my sense of purpose. My honor.” He stole a quick glance and it looked as though she was easing up, ever so slightly. “I left the clan. I spent many years drifting, travelling with no destination.  And then… out of nowhere… he returns to me. He says he forgives me. I don’t know if he has told you about our meeting there, but… it opened my eyes, so to speak. He made me understand that I have to forgive myself. However, I feel I cannot forgive myself until I have your forgiveness, doctor.” He quickly gave a sad smile and small laugh before continuing. “It seems that now, you are the one closest to him. He speaks of you often, and very highly. He thinks a lot of you.”

Her eyes had, at some point, fell to the floor. But she had indeed heard all of what he had to say, and she thought upon it, allowing silence to fill the room. Finally, after what seemed an eternity to them, she slowly looked up, drawing breath.

“I can’t forgive you. Not yet.” Her hand met her face, and slowly drug down. “Maybe someday, but… definitely not now.” She sighed and turned around, slowly stepping away. “I still can hardly believe that you, the person who did… _that_ to him, is standing in front of me asking to be forgiven.” He sighed and nodded once, showing understanding. “…I’m sorry, too. My personal anger aside I… shouldn’t have hit you.” The Shimada was slightly surprised. He did not expect such kindness.

“I hold no anger nor resentment toward you. I cannot begin to understand what you felt.” Once again, the sly smile appeared upon his face. “I can tell that the two of you have become very… close.” She glanced at him, and was visibly red cheeked. From anger, or from embarrassment, he wasn’t sure. However, he decided that he was overstaying his welcome, and simply turned to leave. Just before he had completely passed the door however, he said one final sentence.

“I hope the two of you are happy together,” with a smirk upon his face, door shutting behind him.


End file.
